Any discussion of third party references throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such references are widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The first computers did not have user interfaces designed for convenient human-machine interaction. Programming was done by manually arranging the structure of the computer to perform the desired task, and output was displayed in low-level form. With increasing complexity of computers and the spread of their usage by non-specialist users, more refined user interfaces were needed and developed.
The typical user interface today for the vast majority of tasks that computers perform does not require the user to have a detailed understanding of the inner workings of a computer, nor does it require skills in reading and interpreting more than regular alphanumeric text and high-level graphical output.